Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is a special guest NPC in ''Yooka-Laylee''. He was going on a long adventure, when he ended up in the wrong game. Shovel Knight originally comes from the successfully Kickstarted 2D sidescrolling platform game: Shovel Knight (2014), produced by Yacht Club Games. In Tribalstack Tropics, he appears asking for help from Yooka and Laylee to retrieve a jewel on top of the Tribalstack Shrine. He appears again in Galleon Galaxy inside of a cave found on Skull Island in search of the keys to open a treasure hoard. The 4 keys that Shovel Knight seeks is found on each Knights of Hamalot member, and asks the duo to help retrieve the keys. Name Origin Shovel Knight's name is the description of him being a knight. However, his weapon is a shovel in contrast to typical weapons. Appearance Shovel Knight is a knight in blue armor with a shovel and horned helmet. Personality Shovel Knight is shown to be an honest and helpful character, as he aids people in his original title. Task Tribalstack Tropics Behind the Tribal Village in front of Tribalstack Shrine, Shovel Knight asks the player to retrieve his jewel in exchange for an "adventuring secret". The duo may climb up the mountain with the Slurp Shot ability to consume Frostberries to hit switches. The switches will either stop or activate spinning wooden platforms, which are necessary to climb up the shrine. On the top of the shrine, the duo can shoot a red jewel inside of the eye of the statue using Frostberries. After the jewel has been shot down, the player can collect it and they can return to Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight will then dig up a Pagie for the duo to collect. Galleon Galaxy Shovel Knight is in front of a locked gate inside of a cave on Skull Island in Galleon Galaxy. Shovel Knight requires the player to retrieve 4 keys, 1 from each Knight of Hamalot. He tells Yooka and Laylee how to retrieve each key from each Knight. * Sir Scoffsalot - Use the Reptile Rush ability against Sir Scoffsalot's belly for Scoffsalot to drop the key behind him. * Lady Lootsalot - Blast the Lootsalot's building entrance with Bomberries, and then use the Camo Cloak once Lootsalot shows the key, and steal the key while invisible. * Lady Leapalot - Spray Leapalot with water using water from the nearby Splashberries using the Slurp Shot ability, then hit her with the Sonar Shot ability. She will then drop the key behind her. * Sir Shootsalot - Hit Shootsalot with the Tail Twirl ability, and then Buddy Slam the top of him. Lastly, hit him with the Sonar 'Splosion ability, and he will drop the key behind him if the player hits him with their abilities in that specific order. After the player has retrieved all 4 keys, Shovel Knight will open up the gate for the player to collect the Pagie inside of the gate. Locations Tribalstack Tropics Once Tribalstack Tropics is expanded, Shovel Knight can be found behind the Tribal Village where Clara is located. Galleon Galaxy Once Galleon Galaxy is expanded, Shovel Knight can be found inside of a cave on Skull Island. Entire Conversations Character Parade Trailer Tribalstack Tropics Galleon Galaxy Gallery Artwork 3dSKcheer-360x640.png|Official Render Shovel Knight Render.png| Shovel Knight's model Screenshots whereami.png friendsAtLast.png galleon-sk.PNG Animated Trivia * Shovel Knight is voiced by Sean Velasco, the founder of Yacht Games and former director of WayForward Technologies. ** Chris Sutherland and possibly other Playtonic Game members gave Sean Velasco voice lessons and taught him how the blabber talk system worked in Yooka-Laylee. * After the announcement of Shovel Knight's appearance in Yooka-Laylee, Yacht Games updated their Twitter bio to: "Yo ho, oh yo ho ho yo yo oh ho yo video games ho oh ho yo yo! Yo ho yo ho yo ho Shovel Knight!"https://twitter.com/YachtClubGames/status/780108927895605248 ** This is a reference to Shovel Knight's blabber talk in Yooka-Laylee. * Shovel Knight's 3D model and animations were not created by Playtonic Games, but it was in fact created by Yacht club Games themselves. * If Shovel Knight is human, he would be the second human NPC in Yooka-Laylee, after Dr. Puzz. * According to some of Lady Leapalot's dialogue, she seems to have a rivalry with Shovel Knight. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quest NPCs Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters